Spinel in the World of Naruto
by Lantern Firefly
Summary: After leaving the garden, Spinel stops at a planet to clear her mind. After seeing the beauty of the planet Spinel decided to try making a new life in the Elemental Nations.


In deep space, Spinel stood on top of her injector. Only an hour had passed since she had the heard to news of Pink Diamond's fate and consequently hers. Reflecting over her impromptu plan she was starting to see big holes in it, but standing here in space was making her more and more agitated as the seconds passed by. She could not stand seeing the star all around her. They reminded her of the thousands of years she spent staring out into space in her garden. She had to find somewhere else to clear her mind. She felt so angry and broken; however, being in space was not helping.

Fumbling over the coordinates she saw that there was a planet not that far away that she could go to, so she could clear her mind.

Descending into the atmosphere, she could see that there was some kind of settlement not that far away from where she would be landing. Seeing this, she decided to be a bit more discreet with her landing as to not disturb the locals of this planet. After all, there was no need to just barge in and mess up their lives as Pink had done to her. Finding a lake that looked deep enough, Spinel chose to park her injector at the bottom of the lake. If she was calculating correctly, this lake was maybe around 15 miles from this settlement.

Swimming to the top of the lake Spinel could not help but gasp at how beautiful the organic life looked. Just as quickly as she felt her amazement come from witnessing the stunning scenery, she felt a wave of regret crash over her. If she remembered correctly from the little information about Earth she had, this planet was not that different. Right under her, Spinel knew she had a weapon that she was planning on using on Earth. This weapon was capable of destroying this whole planet.

Spinel knew that this planet was not the Earth, but it had so many similarities to it.

"Was this natrual beauty why Pink decided to stay on Earth?" Spinel thought.

She was still so angry at Pink Diamond for what she had done to her. After all, what did Pink expect her to do? Of course, she stayed in one spot for those thousands of years.

Pink Diamond was her diamond. Any right-minded gem knew that when a diamond gave you an order you had to do it. Doing anything other than what was commanded from you would be counted as treason and would more often than not leed to being shattered. Not only that, Spinel was supposed to be Pink Diamond's best friend. Pink Diamond was everything to her. After all, it was her sole purpose in life to please her diamond. Why did she not take her, was she too childish? If that was the case, all it would have taken would be for Pink to tell her. She could change. No, Spinel knew she could change. After all, was not her form and current dilemma proof that she could change.

Shaking her head and stepping onto the shore Spinel knew that such thoughts were not going to help her with anything.

Walking around the shore Spinel contemplated over what she really wanted. Did she want to destroy the Earth? What was the point? Pink was gone. Those supposed friends of Pink had done nothing wrong to her. She was upset at Pink, not them. Hurting them would do nothing to Pink since how can you hurt someone who is not there.

Now that she thought about it, she did not want to hurt the Earth. But, did she want to go to Earth? No, Spinel knew that she was not ready for that. But what about here, could she start over on this planet? Maybe, just maybe, she could find new friends to fill the gaping hole in her heart.

Then it hit her. The settlement she saw. Could she find a friend there? Taking a deep breath, Spinel hopped into the canopy of the thick forest that surrounded the lake. Using her elastic limbs to propel her, Spinel soon found herself cruising through the foliage at a rather impressive speed. It had been so long since she had used her limbs like this. As Spinel felt the wind blow past her hair she could not help but let out a laugh.

At the speed she was traveling, it did not take long for her to arrive at the edge of the settlement. Taking a proper look at it, she could see a huge wall surrounded the settlement. Further, in the distance, Spinel could see what looked like a gate. Cautiously coming closer, Spinel was surprised to see what looked like humans walking in and out of the gate.

"Didn't humans only live on Earth? Well, maybe they just looked the same or some other alien species brought them here." Thought Spinel.

Now that she thought about it, most gems did look a whole lot like humans. Chalking it up to some coincidence, Spinel decided to see if she could somehow sneak into this settlement.

Seeing that none of these humans had the skin color that she had, Spinel decided to try disguising herself as a different organic. Looking around, Spinel noticed some smaller creatures flying around and sitting in the trees (birds). Seeing that many of them had bright colors, disguising herself as one seemed like a good option.

After studying these creatures for a bit, soon Spinel found her self soring above the houses of this human settlement as a hawk. Taking a proper look from her vantage point, Spinel observed that three faces were carved into the side of a mountain, at the edge of the settlement. Honestly, Spinel was surprised that she did not notice this fact before.

Considering that Spinel had such a good view of everything, Spinel deiced that it would not hurt to explore. From above the streets, she could see many people going about their day. Everyone seemed so happy. Seeing this Spinel could not help but longingly sigh to herself. Why could she not be like these people? Well, she knew why, but that did not help Spinel not feel the same.

Spinel was so busy in her thoughts, that when she saw a green-clad human plowing through one of the streets on his hands at insane speeds while ranting about youth Spinel almost fell from the sky out of shock.

Since Spinel did not have anything else to do, she decided that it would not hurt to follow this strange human and see what he was up to. Looking at how energetic and happy this human looked, Spinel could not help but feel like she was looking at a weird version of her past self.

For two hours this energetic human raced around and around the human settlement, never once seeming to grow tired. When he was finally finished with whatever it was the green human was doing, Spinel had a good understanding of the layout of this settlement. From her time spent following this human, Spinel found out that his name was Might Guy and this human settlement was called Konoha.

When Guys finally finished his laps around Konoha he turned towards Spinel.

"Oh man, did he notice me? I thought I put enough distance between us" thought Spinel.

Slowly coming closer to Spinel, so not to spook her, Guy said "Hey, are you lost? I noticed you were following me. Did you lose your owner?"

Looking at Guy, Spinel was not really sure what she was supposed to do, so she just stared blankly back.

Taking a contemplative pose Guy said, " how about you come and stay with me until I can find your owner?"

Spinel was shocked that this person would want to help her. Granted, if you counted Pink Diamond as her owner than she defiantly did not want to be returned. Despite not knowing Guy and not knowing if she could trust him, Spinel longed badly for companionship. Because of this longing, Spinel decided she would join Guy.

Flying down to the ground Spinel looked at Guy expectantly, not really sure what to do next.

Carefully approaching the pink hawk Guy put his arm out in a motion signaling the hawk to get on his arm. When Spinel saw this action, she at first felt a bit spooked and stepped back slightly. However; after a moment, sensing no negative emotions coming from Guy; all she could feel from Might Guy was concern and sympathy, Spinel decided to take the chance.

Guessing that he wanted her to hop on his arm, Spinel slowly climbed on.

Guy winced slightly when Spinel stepped on since her talons were sharp, and his suit did not offer to much protection.

Slowly he brought her to chest level and carefully stroked her feathers. Once as Spinel felt the gentle pressure against her back she stiffened up. This was the first time someone had ever touched her in 6,000 years and maybe the first time that someone had shown affection to her through touch.

As a Spinel, it was her job to show affection to others, not the other way around. After a few seconds, Spinel felt her stiff body relax.

Straightening up, Guy said with a big toothy grin: " alright I'm gonna take you home."

Judging by the color and strange gem lodged in this hawk's chest, Guy thought this might be a summon. Summons are usually very smart, so Guy decided to talk to the hawk like it understood what he was saying.

As Guy walked back home, he pointed out to Spinel different shops and landmarks that he personally liked. Guy did not mind the stares he got for talking to a bird like it was a human. After all, he always got stares from the townsfolk for how unique his personality and lifestyle were.

Being with Guy was unlike anything Spinel had experienced before. He was definitely very loud, but he seemed to have a lot of heart. It felt so strange to have so much attention on her when all she was doing was sitting.

Usually, whenever Spinel got attention it was because she was performing. Come to think about it, it really did seem like the only time Pink or any gem for that matter would notice her was when she was doing some over the top performance.

Those performances sometimes seemed to take everything out of her. She remembered one time when Pink Diamond was on one of Yellow Diamonds colonies and left her with a group of peridots and bismuths. Spinel spent years learning everything she could about both types of gems so she could entertain them as best as she could.

Even after that visit to Yellow Diamonds colony, Spinel dedicated every moment she had to learning as much as she could about all kinds of gems and Homeworld so she would always be prepared with the right kind of humor for each gem. After all, how can you have comedy if you don't know what you are talking about?

Plus, as Pink Diamonds best friend by design, Spinel had to make sure she was there for her in any way she could need. Spinel had always known that when Pink got a colony she would have less time to play; however, friends can do so much more than play. It was too bad that Pink only thought of her as a playmate.

Arriving at Guy's home Spinel could see that it was a rather small cottage-like house. Looking at her surroundings she could see that his house was very close to the forest and the trees close by Guy's house looked like they had all been used as punching bags. Judging by how much Spinel had seen of Might Guy's personality it did not seem that far fetched.

"Aright, this is my oh so youthful home. I hope feel right at home " Guy said with an overly large smile.

Spinel just looked at Guy and tilted her head. It still felt so weird to be treated this way. Not wanting to think about it too much at the moment Spinel decided that for now, she should just accept that maybe this was just how people acted here.

The inside Guys house looked fairly simple except for the various exercise equipment scattered all over. Looking outside, Guy saw that the sun was just setting. Deciding that this was a good time as any, Guy decided to make some supper for both of them.

" Now I may not have your usual food but I will try making something for us to eat," said Guy letting Spinel perch on one of his chars, while he started rummaging around in his fridge.

While Guy was looking, Spinel tried to remember what was food. "Food, it was something for organics, right? Yes, that sounded right. " thought Spinel.

Pink Diamond would oftentimes bring organic creatures home after visiting her fellow diamonds colonies. Knowing how irresponsible Pink could be sometimes, more than not, Spinel was stuck taking care of all Pinks little pets.

With this experience taking care of organics, Spinel thought, she must know the basics about organics. Now the questions was, did she want to try eating. She had seen organics eating but had never given it a try. "

Would it hurt to try? Probably not right? Well, you will never know if you don't try" mused Spinel.

In the meantime, while Spinel was mulling over eating food or not, Guy had found some ingredients. He still had some leftover rice from his lunch. With some cabbage, carrot, eggplant and a dash of ginger and garlic and topped with a fried egg, Guy had made himself a healthy supper.

Now the question was what to give to the hawk. Guy did not think that his hawk friend would like rice. All the messenger hawks that Konoha had mostly ate mice or smaller birds. Maybe an egg and some chicken. He was sure he had some chicken somewhere in his fridge. Frying quickly some chicken and then adding some egg at the last second in his wok Guy whipped up some food for his feathered friend. Would the hawk want its food raw. Who knows, he was just gonna cook it.

Setting both dishes on the table, Guy said with his usual exuberance " alright here is tonight's supper. I didn't know what you wanted, so I just gave you some chicken and eggs. If you want anything else let me know".

Looking at the food set before her, Spinel contemplated how she was going to go about eating. Taking a glance at Guy, Spinel studied how Guy was eating. Copying some of the actions she saw Guy doing, Spinel managed to eat a piece of chicken.

Spinel's eyes lit up instantly. Was this how all the food was like. Boy was she missing out. Without a second, hesitation Spinel started to peck at more of her food.

After supper, Guy brought Spinel into his living room. Sitting on his couch, he brought some martial art scrolls that he had been studying. He had to get more material so he would have an upper hand against his rival Kakashi.

Peering over his shoulder, Spinel examined the contents of the scroll. It showed the steps for what looked like a complicated jump kick move. Examining the writing Spinel saw that she could not read what it said. It was funny, gems spoke the same language, but when it came to writing, it was completely different.

Yet, not understanding writing did not make her upset at all. In fact, it made her feel exhilarated. It was like a puzzle. A whole new game that was calling out her. Spinel was so entranced with the writing that when she started leaning in to get a closer look, she lost her balance and fell onto Guy's lap.

Guy looked at Spinel. It looked pretty funny. She was on her back with her wings spread out and her feathers ruffled. Quickly jumping back up on her feet with a little squawk, Spinel smoothed out her feathers and looked back up a Guy with an apologetic look.

"It's quite alright little one," said Guy with a little chuckle.

"What got you so interested" asked Guy.

Coming closer to the scroll that Guy had put down on his coffee table Spinel pointed with one of her talons to the writing on the scroll.

"Oh, are you interested in this special move" asked Guy.

Shaking her head, Spinel Once again pointed at the writing.

"Oh, you are interested in the writing. You want to learn how to read and write" asked Guy.

Spinel nodded her head." He understood that really well" thought Spinel.

Seeing Spinel nod back confirmed to Guy that this was a very smart hawk. This excited Guy more than Guy could say. If he could teach this hawk how to write maybe he could find out where it came from. Also, perhaps, he could find out if this hawk had a name. Then he could stop calling it hawk or bird.

For the rest of the night, Guy set about teaching Spinel the alphabet and as many words as possible. Luckily for him, Spinel seemed to be a very fast learner. Guy learned that this hawk's name was Spinel, but when he asked about where she was from Spinel looked very uncomfortable.

Deciding that he should leave that subject for now, Guy decided to call it a night. Possibly tomorrow he could find out more about this unusual bird.

Putting Spinel down, Guy said "well it's time for bed. I am going to go get changed. You stay here."

Before Spinel could react Guy was out of the room. This caused Spinel to panic.

"I am being abandoned again? Guy would not do that to me right?" But she had not known Guy for very long, "who am I to know what Guy is going to do." Thought Spinel.

Spinel thought about how she had thought she had known Pink Diamond, but clearly she had been wrong about her. Being so wrapped up in her thoughts, Spinel did not notice when Guy came back.

When Guy came back, he saw Spinel on the floor looking extremely panicked.

Carefully picking up Spinel he asked in as gentle as someone like Guy could ask " Hey are you ok, what is the matter".

Un zoning out of her panic attack Spinel saw that Guy was there. He came back. He did not leave her.

Seeing Spinel's relief when he came back Guy asked "do you not like being alone."

To that, Spinel answered with a nod.

"Hmmm, well if you feel that way, how about I leave my bedroom door open for you. I promise on my youth that I will not leave you" said Guy.

Seeing that Spinel seemed to calm down Guy got a blanket and a chair where Spinel could roost for the night. Placing spinel on the chair, Guy turned off the light and headed to his bed.

Sitting alone in the dark Spinel thought about all the had happened today. Frankly, she felt kind of overwhelmed. Guy had promised that he would be back after sleeping.

"Sleeping, that was another thing organics did wasn't it." thought Spinel.

Well, she was not completely sure how it was done. For now, Spinel decided that she would leave it alone.

Now what, what was she sub-post to do in the meantime. Perhaps she should practice some more writing. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. A couple of hours into her practice Spinel realized that now that she could write she would be asked many questions.

Her cover as a hawk would be ruined. Spinel did not even mean for this form to be a cover. At the time, she was just using it to get a better look at Konoha. Did she even want to hide her true form? Well, not really. Keeping such a big secret from someone that she was starting to really trust would make her just like Pink.

That's what Pink had done right? If she remembered the broadcast right and she was sure she had, Pink had pretended to be someone different and made new friends. Spinel was not sure about all the details; however, it looked like Pink had fooled may gems into thinking she was someone different.

Not wanting to follow the same path as Pink Diamond, Spinel knew she would have to tell Guy. She only hoped that he would still want to be friends even after she tricked him.

At the first sight of dawn, Guy was up. Coming into his living room, he could see paper was scattered all over the coffee table and a few stragglers peppered the floor. Looking around for Spinel, Guy found her lying in a pile of paper with a very zoned out face.

"I see you have been busy. I commend your enthusiasm for learning. However, you first must get a good sleep so you can fill your days with the full fury of the springtime of youth" Guy said with a thumbs up and a sparkle in his teeth.

Looking up a Guy, Spinel felt like if she had a real heart it would be pounding and if she needed to breathe she would be hyperventilating right now. Spinel had spent the rest of her night trying to find the best way to tell Guy that she was not who he thought she was.

Would he be so upset about her hiding the truth that he would leave her? Being left alone again absolutely terrified her.

Taking a proper look at Spinel, Guy could see she looked terrified.

"What's wrong, what's got you so worried, is it something I did" asked Guy with concern in his voice.

Hearing Guy asks that question made Spinel feel guilty. She was making him worry and blame himself for things that were not his fault.

Shaking her head, Spinel thought "well it's now or never".

Gathering as much courage as she could, Spinel took a clear piece of paper and wrote: "I have a confession to make."

At first, when Guy saw Spinel writing he could not help but feel so proud of her for learning so much about writing. Then when he read the paper he wondered what kind of confession could Spinel possibly have. Was it about the strange gem lodged in her chest or about her owner?

Taking a deep breath, Spinel looked at Guy and spoke: "I am not really a bird".

Hearing Spinel talk was definitely not what he was expecting from Spinel and what did she mean that she was not actually a bird.

"You can talk, that's great. Wait, what do you mean that your not a bird" Guy said with joy and then confusion?

Taking this as her cue to explain Spinel said: "I was never a bird, to begin with, I just took on this form so I could have a better look at Konoha."

"Wait then why did you stay looking like a bird and why were you following me," asked Guy.

"Well, I was kind of afraid to show my real form to someone I just met and I kind of got wrapped up in the moment. For the following thing, I was just really curious about what you were doing. It's not every day you see someone running on their hands and yelling about youth. Well maybe it is, but I have never seen anything like that before" said Spinel.

"Well, I am very happy that you trusted me enough to tell me. Trust is very important for the youthly bonds of friendship" said Guy said with one of his signature good guy poses.

"Come to think about it, how do you really look then," asked Guy.

With a nervous chuckle and rubbing the back of her head Spinel said: "ya, I guess I don't need to look like this anymore".

Spinel's form started to grow and expand out into her actual form. Just as quickly as it started, Spinel had reverted back into her usual form.

Taking a look at Spinel's new appearance, Guy could see that she looked like a girl with pink skin and pink clothes. She had spiky pigtails and three black lines on each side of her face that looked like running mascara.

After the transformation Spinel looked nervously back at Guy and asked: "so what happens now".

Guy smiled and put a hand on Spinel's shoulder. Now, my pink friend, we run lapsed around Konoha and then I will bring you to the Hokage.

"Wait," said Spinel "isn't it a problem if people see me like this and who is the Hokage?"

"Not to worry," said Guy "very few people are up this early and even fewer around the edges of town. Oh, and the Hokage, he is the leader of this village."

"The the leader" Spinel stuttered.

"Don't worry, the Hokage just needs to see that you are safe to have in the village. The Hokage is one of the most youthful people in this village, you will be just fine" said Guy.

Despite all the times Guy had used the word youth Spinel felt like she had no idea what it meant, but for the sake of not overwhelming herself, even more, Spinel decided to leave it for now.

Now that that was settled, Guy led both of them outside to start their morning lapse.

Since Spinel was made to be a playmate with endless energy, following Guy was no problem. Being outside and running like this felt so nice a calming. She had really missed running.

Trying to start up a conversation Guy asked: " so what brings you to our magnificent village?"

Hearing this question Spinel's mood soured a bit.

Looking down at the ground Spinel said: "can we leave it for now, when we go see this Hokage of your I'll tell you what you want to know, but for right now I would rather not talk about it".


End file.
